Additive processes are known for manufacturing integrated lead head suspension flexures for magnetic disk drives. In such known processes, a flexure spring metal layer is formed from a stainless steel sheet of material. A patterned dielectric layer is then applied onto the spring metal layer, and conductive leads or traces are deposited onto the dielectric layer. Portions of the spring metal layer opposite the leads are subsequently etched away to form so-called “flying lead” portions that are not directly backed by the stainless steel spring metal layer.
There is a continuing need for improved disk drive head suspension flexures and methods for making such improved flexures. In particular, there is a need for a disk drive head suspension flexure exhibiting improved flexural characteristics and reduced stresses in its unbacked lead portions.